Time to Shine
by Dark Willow aka Admiral2
Summary: UPDATED ch7 UP! 13old Gohan, his teacher Piccolo, & his dad Vegeta r the strongest left on earth. Fighting the 17 & 18, Gohan is hurt very badly. Who is this new girl? Can she help Gohan ? The adventures await! GV rr!
1. The beginning has a story

Story : Time to Shine   
  
Author: Admiral2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ , but I do own Dedra and Jack. ( Jack comes later... WAY later in  
  
the story lol)  
  
AN: hello peoples! This is my first fic. pls no flames . I'm turning 13 & starting school in a  
  
couple of days. ^-^ I really hope it's good. I don't usually write serious stories. So... if it's crappy  
  
... I understand why. Well on with the story! And also I just came up with story in my head. If it's  
  
a little like another story out there, it's by coincidence . Also I'm from the USA & if my Japanese  
  
is wrong or is spelt wrong please inform me. I don't wanna mess up a nice language.   
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Piccolo & Gohan's mind link talking  
  
[ me sounding important ]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
One cool , clean , spring morning , Gohan and Piccolo were sparring as usual . They have been  
  
training with each other for two years now. Gohan had turned 13 not too long ago. Vegeta is mad  
  
at the fact of Gohan training with Piccolo instead of him. He would tell Gohan what he could and  
  
couldn't do. Gohan never listen to him though. Vegeta would even go to stopping Gohan's  
  
training session with Piccolo. Gohan had to admit it annoyed him. But something told Gohan  
  
today would be different , Vegeta wasn't going to tell him to leave till Gohan was ready to leave.  
  
Piccolo had a feeling that was the way it was going to be today. Piccolo decided it was time for a  
  
break.   
  
" Alright kid , time for a break." , grunted Piccolo . He sat down on the ground & started  
  
meditating." Aw... it was just getting good too." , Gohan protested. Gohan frowned , he knew it  
  
wouldn't work on Piccolo , so he sat down against a tree. 'This is a perfect day. Nothing could go  
  
wrong' , Gohan thought to himself.   
  
Or could it? Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the scene of Vegeta screaming at him for  
  
refusing not to come home to train with him. Thirty minutes went floated by quickly. To Gohan ,  
  
it felt like fifteen.   
  
"Alright , times up kid." , Piccolo said with a hint of command in it. Piccolo appeared in front  
  
of Gohan.   
  
"I'm ready." Gohan commented when he got up and went into his fighting stance , and the fight  
  
began. While sparring , Piccolo sensed a life-force , actually two life-forces. It finally dawned on  
  
Piccolo that it was the androids they had been battling for weeks. The twins of doom had been  
  
destroying cities after cities . Piccolo had a lot of emotions running in his head , but that mask he  
  
wore was still on his face. He knew he had to tell Gohan.   
  
Gohan , the message was hinting worry in it.   
  
Yes Piccolo? , Gohan started to get worried too because Piccolo was too.  
  
The Androids are heading our way.   
  
Gohan was a little taken back by this , but recovered . Piccolo , I have to tell you something  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry peeps that are reading this. This isn's long , I know . But I have like ... around 13  
  
pages already written . I left it there cause it will be a cliff hanger on what happens next. ^-^  
  
gomen . Well pls review. I gotta know if I'm doing good. Oh corse... hehehe.... well those 13  
  
pages were on notebook paper. Hehehe ... o'well . Tell me if I should continue or not &  
  
remember ... please , no flames. If you don't like it. Just say .. "I don't like it" and go on with  
  
life. Well review! ^-^ 


	2. Flash Back

Hey you guys. I'm back again. ^-^ Gomen . The last chapter is WAY too short for my liking either. So I'm gonna try to make it up to you guys. Ok? Well pls enjoy and tell me what u think! Pls no flames. Arigatou on with the fic!

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ , do own ... Dedra and Jack. ( you'll see them sooner or later.)

"Talking"

'thinking'

mental talking ... if that's what u call it. lol

[me talking. Blah blah blah ] 

*flash back* ( trust me , you'll know when there is one.)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Last chapter:

Piccolo & Gohan were training like normal . When Piccolo felt two life-forces that belonged to the twins of destruction . What does Gohan know that leads the twins here??? well lets find out! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well Piccolo ... When we were fighting at the carnival , I noticed a raven haired girl with ocean blue eyes and so ... Gohan trailed off. He was trying to use the right wording to this.

What Gohan? Piccolo was getting tired of waiting already.

Well ... she was scared and you guys were fighting 17 ... and 18 was about to hurt her so the girl punched 18 to get away from her and well... I saved her . I'm guessing 18 is mad and wants revenge. Gohan was looking like he was trying to remember something… 

*FLASH BACK PEOPLE! * [ AN: was that clear enough 4 guys to see??? Lol ] 

_The sky was a full of dark , swirling , gray clouds and cool weather seemed to match. It had been raining at the carnival. Everyone had abandoned the carnival for some reason known to the Z warriors . The dust blew up in the wind , which blew gently through the destruction. Gohan smelt the dried blood . It was sickening to his stomach. He hated the smell , but if you were a fighter , you had to stand it cause there was a lot involved. _[AN: 1] _Time almost seemed as if it had stopped . Everything was still , waiting for what lies ahead . It almost seemed comforting. Almost. Gohan knew as well as everyone else that this moment would come to an end. He knew that all of their lives were at stake. He knew blood , shattered bones , and fear were all apart of this game they played. But nothing stopped Gohan's heart from racing faster than his thoughts. Gohan was nervous , but yet he also was very calm too. Everything was peaceful. Too peaceful. It was like the calm before the storm. It was playing with Gohan's head and heart. Only life and death waited for this , and it seemed both was waiting for the other to move first. The wind laced around Piccolo's cape. Gohan looked at Piccolo questioningly. Piccolo had that stern mask that he always held. But Gohan knew better . He knew Piccolo was dreading the moment. The moment of life and death. The moment were the strongest and the most determine would win. There was no turning back now.  
Pieces of debris lay everywhere on the concrete. Tattered clothe lay scattered about the ground with the wind playing at it.   
Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up a quiet sound. It sounded desperate and scared. As if it was barely grasping what life it had left. Piccolo knew they needed to save it. Either it had already was , or is about it feel the torture. Piccolo's heart ached for it . He had to do something.   
Gohan! Gohan! Listen to me very carefully. I hear something. I think it's a human. Search your ki to see if u can feel it.   
okay , Piccolo Gohan concentrated hard. There it was! Faint , but it was still there. It was definitely a human and from the thought of it … they needed help.  
I got it Piccolo. I'm guessing you want me to check it out huh?   
Gohan only got a grunt from Piccolo , but Gohan knew Piccolo wanted him too. Gohan flew to the low signature ki and he landed beside a girl. She had Raven hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes._[ 2 ] _She looked at him. Fear and anger burned brightly in her eyes. Clothes were torn and had dirt on them. _[ DON'T EVEN THINK A SICK THOUGHT THERE EITHER! Coz I didn't mean "any" of this it be the same thing u Sick people are thinking . So don't even start. ] _She was terribly shaken by what Gohan feared for. The twins.   
" Are you alright?" Gohan could tell she was uneasy. Tears started to form at her eyes. " Hai, I am alright. I'm just a little frightened." Her voice quavered. " They came out of no where and destroyed everything they could."  
Gohan was surprised she decided to tell him that. " yeah , I can tell. Come with me. I need to take you to safety ." She stared at him. Surprisingly she gave him a stubborn look and replied , " I am not moving a foot till I can at least punch one of them." Gohan didn't have time for this. He needed to get her to safety so she wouldn't get hurt in the battle that would take place. "Look , I don't think I can let you. We need to get you away from here now." " Well , well. I didn't think I would be seeing you here! What a surprise! Well… bro is taking care of your other friends." Gohan turned around to see a light blonde head girl with pale blue eyes that reflected no life. _[3] _Her eyes told him he was headed towards major beating if he tried anything too drastic. If Gohan wanted to live he had to think of something quick.   
Before he knew it , the raven haired girl was in 18's face and had punched her. 18 turned her face towards the raven haired girl. "Why , I otta kill u for that. Wait… I think I will." 18 laughed coldly , and sent chills down but the girl & Gohan's spine. Gohan knew he had to do something now. Gohan dashed to the raven headed girl and flew as fast as he could. His heart racing and his Saiyan blood boiling. He had no control over his body while the Saiyan blood took over. He became faster and swifter now and somewhere from the time he picked up the girl to now , he had turned Super Saiyan. When Gohan was certain he had lost the demon goddess of destruction he set the raven haired girl down . Without any words to each other or any good-byes . Gohan took off in the sky. He knew he must leave her and if 18 was to come back , he would be long gone away from the girl that 18 wouldn't find her. _

Piccolo only grunted at this fact. There was nothing they could to change the past right now. They would just have to try to hold off the twins till they got help. If any help was available at the time. 

Gohan had this lump in his throat. He really didn't know if he could hold the androids with just him and Piccolo. It wasn't a "for sure" idea. He wasn't done training. Even though he had gone Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan wasn't going to cut it. If they wanted to survive he would have to get stronger and push himself more. But , there was not more time left. They were coming. ' How will I do this time? Will I have a chance?' All Gohan knew was that he would have to trust his strength , determination , wisdom , and Saiyan Blood for this next challenge.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ok , I'm ending the chap. There people. Ok I would like to thank 2 people for reviewing. They are totally cool! I am hoping to see more Gohan fans than jus 2! Come on people! I know there are thousands of people out there. *winks* Anywayz…. Jus letting you guys know… the people that review , are simply the best and also inspire me to keep going. Thank u! Arigatou! ^-^   
  
[1] : I was thinking… no duh! There's a lot of blood when u fight! Lol   
[2] : If anyone can guess who that is… I will dedicate the next chapter to them. ^-^ good luck!  
[3] : We all know I was talking about 18 , but does anyone know how old she is??? Pls tell me if u know! Arigatou!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review Time!   
  
Ayame Kenosha : Arigatou! I really appreciate that! U don't know how much that mean to me! You're my 1st reviewer and I just wanna personally want to thank u and here u can have anything your imagination wants! *glompz* YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!  
  
Storm32: Arigatou! *glompz *blushes* aw… thanx. I know reviewers hate cliff-hangers. But you know I I will review for your story when u post it!   
  
AN: Well PLS! PLS PLS PLS PLS! Review! *puppy dog eyes* it makes a difference! ^-^ well laterz! & I wont be updating too soon coz I have school & it's evil & it started last Thursday. Gr… anywayzzzzzzzzzzz pls review!   
No flames either . Thanks! 


	3. The Android battle is only jus beginning

  
Arigatou reviewers! You're the best! ^-^ well… gomen for a LATE very late up-date. I'm such a bad girl. -_- anywayz , school has done me in this week. What a shame. -_- teachers at school like tests on the 1st week of school. I had 5 or 6 tests this week . Think about the rest of this year! *shudders* evil I tell u , evil . ^-^ well on to the story. & pls review! & if u likes , pls & I mean pls , review! I have 6 , I know I could have more. So… I hope to see more. Bye the way , a certain reviewer asked me to do a Gh/Vd fic. I wasn't planning on doing that , but I haven't decided yet. Pls tell me if I should or not. ^-^ Arigatou !   
  
Chap 3 ! Dun dun dun!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time :   
The Androids decided they would pay our friends a visit . Well … Gohan had a flash back & that was basically it.   
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
[me sounding somewhat important w/ numbers & rambling at the end. Hehehe… ]  
mental talking between my fav. Friends in DBZ Piccolo & Gohan .   
Disclaimer: don't own. Hehehe…  
Dedicated to 2 peoples. : G-man ( a.k.a: Murphy ) ^-^ & Slashing Jade Ignorance . You guys are sooo smart! ^-^; though… I don't think it was hard … but u two are still smart!!! ^-^ coz I think u guys are! ^-^ so HA! lol … I didn't get it either… *shrugs* the sugar I tell u , sugar! It gets you , er … *cough* me *cough* in this case.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*to the Androids! * [erm …*cough* you'll get what I mean *cough*]   
  
"THAT'S IT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN LOST & LEFT BEHIND BY ANYONE! & I WASN'T GONING TO START NOW EITHER!" 18 screamed while flying high in in the sky.   
  
The sun was beaming brightly onto them . The sky was a beautiful pale blue . The sky was clear as the ocean below them. Fish jumped out of the water and splashed back into it. It was like a silver streak that could blind any normal human. But being Androids it didn't bother then a bit. 18 and 17 clothes played with the wind as they flew in the blue heavens . [1]  
" humph, I don't see why you are getting mad over some punk who will be destroyed anyway." 17 retorted .   
The black headed demon didn't understand why she had to make a fuss over it. Though if it was him , he would have been two times as mad. The goddess of destruction was angry. She looked at her twin with an evil death glare. He wasn't making things any better on himself either. She was too mad at the boy for saving that runt and then losing her in "cat" and "mouse" . She never lost that game , and she defiantly wasn't going to start now.   
The wind tossed some strands of hair in her face. Her hands automatically tucked the sandy blonde strands behind her right ear. Her face was pale and smooth . They were outside ALL the time , but she never tanned. Her pale blue eyes screamed death to who ever dared look into them . Her twin brother was a little different. His hair flowed in the wind , it was pure black and gleamed shiny and soft in the sunlight. His skin was delicate and perfect. Unlike 18 , the whole time they would be outside destroying buildings , he got a suntan . His tan was fair , not to dark , not to light either , it was just right. His pale eyes screamed death , but it wasn't the harsh death like his sister. Oh no , it said it wanted to play with death. The wind lacing around his scarf and tickling his chin. He was an angel of pure death and destruction. If looks could kill , they could have sent millions upon millions to the other world in seconds. Their eyes were more than scary. They pierced your soul and every part of your being with fear of them. Hatred was an understatement when it came to the hate in their eyes. Some suffocated from being so scared of even breathing. [2]   
Time had neared . But the time was now. They saw land again. It was a sandy beach and behind it about 50 feet of the sand was the forest. Thick ever-greens filled the land . Making it almost impossible to see into it from the air. But impossible wasn't a word for the twins. Their eyes searched the trees and through them. Finding nothing but the normal animal and plant life there. Where was the brat? This at the moment was unknown.   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Piccolo knew "DEAD" was in big bold letters on Gohan's head now. If Gohan was to die now… he had too short of a life for even a human , let alone a Saiyan. Piccolo was grieved but refused to show such a thing ever in his mask of steel. He hadn't yet , why start now? Maybe because Gohan was his best friend and student? Piccolo didn't think these consciously , they were just passing as emotions that were not shown , but merely a thought form that never was thought aloud. Just yet , it was thought. [3] Piccolo knew he couldn't bare that thought of Gohan's death. He really couldn't stand it. It was already driving him crazy , he shuttered to think of himself "after" death. Though , if they could just hold the twins off till Vegeta and the others got here , they just might , [key word : might ] [4] just defeat the demons of destruction.   
While still in thought , Gohan was studying the features of his sensei [5] . Piccolo looked like he was in deep thought or something of that nature. Silence had fallen on them a minute ago , to suddenly be broken with this comment. " Hey brat. Surprised to see you here. Remember us? Who's your friend?" . The voice seemed sort of friendly ,[6] but brought news of death for a certain Saiyan of the age of 13. Oh.. The terror that filled his heart and mind. Filling his head with dreaded pains and agony . Yet , the Saiyan side of him was blissful , ready , and calmed about the odds being against them. Gohan was already now fighting the battle. … A battle between the Saiyan blood and human blood. The winner of it was Saiyan , and it would take on ALL challengers to step in it's way to becoming ultimate and to survive and protect this innocent lives that were in the balance .   
17 smirked at Gohan's reaction of his voice. Knowing he was in terror . But when the young Saiyan looked back up , he was smirking?!?!?! 17 was taken back by that , but covered it up. He still was better than that Saiyan , and no matter what that stupid ape was thinking , it wasn't going to work. 18 realized that it was like if he was mocking her because he had out witted her last time , and that he could do it again. Well , 18 was going to make sure that it would never happen again.   
Gohan's golden hair flowed with the wind , while his clothes danced with it's breeze. His emerald eyes flickering with intensity of hatred . This young warrior knew if he doesn't destroy them soon , everyone else will suffer dearly for his own mistakes. Gohan had learned that from his Tousan . He must be wise in his decisions early in the game to win the war in all. He had to choose carefully and yet quickly or pay the price for it. Which wasn't Gohan's first choice. Gohan voiced the answer that 17 had asked . " His name is Piccolo." His voice firm and steady.   
" Oh… yah , I remember him . Elf boy , oh yah , how could I forget him?"   
Piccolo growled , but didn't open eyes. He was very aware of what was going on , he would know when the twins were to attack him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
hehehe… I'm evil. I left it there. I wonder what will happen next? Well , when I up-date , you'll know. Well , this is to the reviewers who reviewed.   
  
Admiral2's Review Café ********  
  
Storm32: lol , thanx! I feel all special! ^-^ really. I do. Anywayz I wont forget to review , but u have to post it 1st. Lol thanks 4 reviewing again!  
  
Slashing Jade Ignorance ( G-KS : Thanks! Your soo nice! ^-^ *glompz* your soo COOL! Yah , 18 is well.. 18 . Lol I hope she was anywayz , now I just hope 17 was well.. 17. Lol Also it was dedicated to u. as u can tell in the beginning of this chap. Under the disclaimer. ^-^ it was easy I would say. But good 4 u! ^-^   
  
DBZ Chick1 : Arigatou. I take that as a compliment , and I'll try harder. Thank u for your time , I hope u review again. I hope this is a little better. I was actually having a hard time concentrating on this chapter. I hope I don't do that ALL the time. ^-^ gomen. But thanks! I really hope to improve to become better. Thank you for the helpful tip.   
  
Murphy ( a.k.a : G-Man ) Well , I am totally flattered . I am a Gohan fan as well. I like stories w/ Piccolo and Gohan as the main characters and Piccolo being a good friend in it. ^-^ I ALSO like G/v fics. I will see if I can add it here. Though … it'll be a way bit later maybe? ^-^; not sure yet. Anywayz I'll call you G-Man from now on. ^-^ Arigatou ! Your review is made this poor girl happy to know I'm doing good . ^-^ & I dedicated this to u ! man , I know that guessing Videl was easy! O'well… it's no problem. Thanks again!   
  
$$$$$$  
  
[1]: give me a break… I couldn't think at that moment. Lol  
[2]: gosh… that must be one stare. Lol , can someone really suffocate themselves like that? O.O; who knows?   
[3]: Gosh , I confused myself on that as well… if u didn't get that… it's ok , I'm not too sure I got that coz it got complicated. -_-;  
[4]: I just HAD to do that. Gomen . ^-^;  
[5]: ok , that means teacher , did I spell that right? Cause I wrote that word on 2 diff. writing thingies and one says it's wrong & the other is like it's right. So I got confused  
[6]: Well… I don't think the androids were friendly at all , but … um … erm… it just fit that , gomen. ^-^;  
  
Arigatou - thank you , or something like that   
Gomen - sorry   
Tousan - father , dad or in that term anywayz ( if Japanese is wrong pls inform me . I am a lil' American who is learning this stuff from diff. places and wouldn't want to miss use this wonderful language. ^-^)  
  
  
r+r! no flames pls! ^-^ thank u! it means a lot!  
  
Admiral2  
  
  



	4. What happen to Videl?

AN: hello everyone!!! I'm back! Yay! I'm glad to be back too… I was going to right this chapter on the 2nd , but the tests & quizzes popped out of no where so… I am back & I think this will be an interesting chapter , don't u think? & I'm so so late on this up-date. Gomen! Pls forgive me! OH YAH! I decided this will be a G/V fic. Well … I have never wrote "fluffy" or anything before . So u know. It might be um… well… stupid , but I'll give it a try . If it sucks then I'll have to just stop the fluff part. Ok , well I'm off to the story! & before we start , meet my favorite stuffed book bag ever!

Hiei Pandy !!!!

Hiei Pandy: hi! Watch out now! This girl is crazy! So… I'll do my best to keep her in line. -__-; if that's even possible. Owell ^-^

Hiei Pandy is a panda if u haven't figured it out yet. He's so… cute! Lol well lets get started then. Well , he happens to be a stuffed animal who has book bag straps & a zipper on his back so u can carry stuff! How cool is that? … er… yah… I had a feeling u people would stare at me like that… so… um… starting the story sounds like a good idea. 

Disclaimer: Don't own! Hahahaha , I don't think I'll ever own DBZ. -__- it's a shame. O'well ^-^

Dedicated to : Ayame Kenosha ^-^ she's cool! & her story Fools! Is funny & cool! If u like Vash and Goku , you'll LOVE this! [ well.. This as in HER story! Not mine! Goku isn't even in this one! & defiantly NOT Vash. Lol] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time , Piccolo and Gohan had visitors and now the showdown begins!!! ^-^ … about time I would think. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 : Another flashback? What DID happen to Videl?

The tension was high , and the risk as well. Gohan and Piccolo would have to be careful and precise if they were to have a chance. Vegeta was the farthest away and was the strongest at the time . They would have to hold off for him. Goku had died early on from a heart disease that was too bad for him to bare and he eventually died . The sickness had no cure and no one even knew he had it till it was too late to do anything. Leaving Gohan , Vegeta , and Piccolo the top three fighters to protect planet earth from being destroyed . 

Gohan was on the verge of going pure mad . The still quietness was killing him. The scent of the androids was making his senses wild for the fight and caused him to almost scream. Blood boiling far too much for his body to take , he HAD to do something and do it now! His emerald eyes flickering slightly from time to time and his aurora flickering out their white like blue light , like small bolts of lightning. 

17 snickered , he knew Gohan was going to have a breakdown if they didn't start this fight soon. 17 looked over to his sister and she nodded. 17's job was to keep Piccolo out of the way for 18 to fight Gohan. 18 wanted revenge and it seemed she wanted to kill him by herself. 18 couldn't get that girl because of some sort of race took off with her as their prisoner . 

* FLASH BACK!* [ boy do I love yelling flash back! Hahaha , gomen on w/ the story]

The sky was clear with out a trace of clouds or stormy weather anywhere. The blue sky seemed endless as endless seemed to be. The girl's raven hair reflected some of the bright sun's rays . Those ocean blue orbs glistened with bright light of hope and of some comfort. She sat under the tree that protected her of most of the harmful , but warm rays. The wind played with her hair as she sat there with her arms around her legs hugging herself. She looked like she was remembering something comforting and peaceful. She was reflecting on that day when her angel had saved her from the demons of destruction. His golden hair and beautiful emerald eyes that showed him to be kind , and gentle , yet tough and stern at the same time. His touch was perfect and gentle while his arms were strong . She missed his gaze and his presence. When he was there everything seemed just right and nothing could hurt her anymore. But now he was gone… she wasn't so sure anymore. Noise of flying broke her thoughts and she looked up. It was the twins! What was she going to do? How would she manage without her angel to protect her. Fear collapsed on her heart like 100 pounds wait added to her soul. She could move and her bottom lip quivered slightly. Was all hope lost? 

As she continued to look as the twins figures showed in the distance , she saw something shine in the sky. Her heart skipped a beat . Was it her angel? She wasn't sure. Then is shined again. She realized it was a mental that was shining. But what flies in the sky that's metal? Oh! There were planes and air crafts . But anyone in this day and age didn't use them because it attracted the twins there. So what was that? 

*MEANWHILE*

17 and 18 looked above them far in the distance there was a spaceship heading towards where they were. "Who is that?" , 18 asked with a smirk. Whoever it was didn't know what they were dealing with. "How am I supposed to know? The old man gave me the same information that you have." 17 shot back. 17 looked at the spaceship. 'I don't understand. Who could that be?' 

The ship was two times the size of Frieza's ship was. The ship was well waxed and taken care of. It had 100 windows or more in it. The ship had some type of symbol on it . Indicating it was from another planet. The symbol was a orange cat head with a "N" on it's forehead. It has been never seen before. The amour was like a Saiyan's . It was shiny and it had a black reflection in it. Men with scouters and helmets came out . They all had a strong build , and had cat/fox like tails. The men lined up in a orderly fashion . One of them had a special type of amour that was made for a commander. The commander spoke a foreign language [1] and three men went off with their laser guns in hand. 

17 and 18 stared at the men flying off. They flew fast as the wind swished their tails around and around. 17 and 18 land on the ground near by and watch to see what was going on. 18 noticed that the intruders where headed to "their" prey's direction. 17 decided this was unimportant to him . He soon found himself sitting on the ground , against a tree and playing with the grass. 18 noticed this and smirked , 'He cant pay attention for 5 minutes let alone 6.' [2] She then looked back in time to see Videl struggling against the new comers hands that had gripped her wrist firmly. 

Videl strained against the grip , but only found that the grip became more firm every time. Giving up , Videl's hope was shattering like a piece of glass breaking on the floor. Everything was lost and her "angel" wasn't there to help her. What did these "things" want with her? How was she to know if they were good or not? Memories flooded her head of him. The perfect golden head boy. The light in all the dark there was. The one light that shined farther than any other had or ever would in her heart. She wished , no , she LONGED for his touch again. She prayed that they would meet again. She hoped that he would be the one to save her in this new found evil. 

A WHOLE new adventure was awaiting her , and it was all leading to a mysterious ending , leading to her fate. All maybe lost , but as long as there is a light still burning , there will be hope there too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that long enough? I thought this flash back would help start the "fluff" MUWAHAHA ! I really never kept count on this stuff. -___-; it's a shame . 

Hiei Pandy: SHUT UP WITH "IT'S A SHAME!"

Admiral2: OH GREAT KANGAROO! OK! 

Hiei Pandy : THANK U!

Well ok! Here's Admiral2's Review Café 

Admiral2's Review Café ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DBZ Chick1: Thank you , thank u , thank u thank u! ^-^ your soo kind! I am flattered you like this. Really I am. It's touching. I am really happy you enjoy this. It helps me to remember I must go on for you and the others who have reviewed. It means a lot. & gomen on this VERY late up-date! -__- school has been very unkind to this lil' writer. Gomen again! 

G-Man: WOW , now THAT'S a compliment . Is it REALLY like watching it on TV? Wow , I truly think that you review is making me feel better and it helps me to remember to update! It means a lot to me and you're very kind. Arigatou! & thank u on the sensei -__- sometimes these writer things are weird. The Videl and Gohan pairing was for you. I know you like them and so I decided to try my best at adding that. Sorry for the LONG wait. I didn't forget you ! I promise! ^_________________^ and no problem on the emailing u and letting you know! As long as you review , I'll let u know when I up-date! 

Ayame Kenosha : Thank u for reviewing! *glomps* you're welcome on me reviewing for you! Your story was great! ^-^ I wuv Vash & Goku being that way! It's soo funny! And funny is good! ^-^ your story was very good and yah… I should write more huh? I'll try to write more next chap! 

^___________________________^ All of you are soo nice ! Really you are! Your reviews are special and me a lot . They do make a difference! 

Your Friendly Authoress,

Admiral2


	5. The fight, the storm, Androids WINNING?

Hey everyone!!!! I'm soo back! And you guys were most likely thinking 'WHERE HAS SHE BEEN ???' Well let me reassure you that I didn't forget you guys! Though unbelievably …. I only had two reviews & that's small from some other chapters. -___-; I think everyone is forgetting me!!! Owell . I want to thank G-Man and DBZ Chick1 ! You're both the best ! Been there since chapter 2 . How would I go on without you??? I'm not too sure. Well all I know is that this is basically either the chapter with my characters in it or it's the chapter BEFORE "my" character !!! Yay! Well enough of me talking & junk & I'll let you enjoy this chapter! & yah the other reviewers are still very very cool!!!!! ^____________________________________^

Hiei Pandy: THANK YOU!

Admiral2: HEY! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

Hiei Pandy: haha!

Admiral2 : now that's just not fair ;-;

Hiei Pandy : WOULD U START THE FIC NOW!!!!????!!!!

Admiral2: OH!!! Right !!! I'm typing! *starts typing like the wind*

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ , boy doesn't that suck. Well if I did , Gohan wouldn't be wearing glasses in GT!!!! Gr!!!! They are totally messing his cute look up!!! -____-; & even if he had glasses , couldn't they just make it thin frames? Goodness. 

Dedicated : To EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AT ALL!! YAY!!!! ^____________________________^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last chapter :

18 for some reason had a flash back of Videl being taken from some new ALIEN race?!?!?!?! Yah , she did . lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo's cape fluttered against the breeze. The morning sun beating down on his smooth green skin. His jet black eyes darted around the area. The moment was decided by Piccolo as he slung his cape off and onto the soft earth below them. He put his stern face on and crouched into fighting position. Gohan was a little surprised Piccolo decided to fight right at this second. But Gohan agreed with Piccolo , he couldn't stand it being THAT quiet any longer. 17 and 18 were ready. All was set and ready to go. Gohan got into his stance. His raven hair swaying back in forth in the wind. Loose dust was blown in everyone's faces , yet no one seemed to notice . 17 and 18 got into their fighting stances . Their fighting stances were like mirror images. As swift as the wind , the twins attacked. Gohan was blocking 18's onslaught of fury. Punches and kicks leaving bruises on Gohan's arms and legs. He wouldn't let those affect him though. He had to win , he had to succeed. The world's fate had been thinning out as more and more people were being destroyed by these demons. It was either get the job done , or their job meant nothing as there was no one else to protect. That meant everything Gohan put his heart into , his time of training , meditating , all the risks he had gone through had been for nothing . And what made this fight even more heartbreaking is it would be the only word stamped on his forehead for the rest of his life would have been "failure" . It was an awful word to any fighter as they become strong and become a hero to protect their home planets from doom such as Son Gohan had so many times before and even now. 

"What's wrong Gohan? I thought you had more fight in you than that!" , 18 taunted. She smirked as the 13 year old stared her in the face. 

Gohan could only stare and then he disappeared in front of 18 and punched her in the cheek. He twirled around and kicked her in the lower back . 18 cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. 18 slowly made her way to her feet as she smirked. Not one bruise or even a scratch was even there of proof she had been hit. She laughed mockingly at him. Gohan's anger boiled in his blood. He couldn't believe she didn't have a scratch and she even was laughing at him. He was going to have a LONG fight ahead of him .

*Meanwhile*

Piccolo was desperately trying to keep up with an certain android on his own. 17 was unbelievably fast for person to see. Piccolo had been punched a good amount of times. He didn't like this outcome so far and was very annoyed. Piccolo's eyes tried hard to keep up with the speedy , yet graceful android. 17 darted around looking for a weak spot and then decided to attack Piccolo's knee . 17 took a swift kick towards the name's knee , but the namek knew better and moved his knee in time. The male demon was surprised by this and Piccolo took advantage. Piccolo kneed 17 in the gut and sent the android flying into a bolder. 17 got up and sped his way towards Piccolo.

The Androids were on full attack on our two hero's . Not showing any sign of stopping soon , Piccolo and Gohan struggled with the pain , keeping up with the demons speed , and not collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. The battle was going very much one sided. Gohan couldn't keep his guard up and 18 dug her hand in his stomach. Shock and surprise filled his head at the second . He was a second too late to save himself of the fatal blow. She pulled her hand out , it was covered in his own blood. After shock and surprise soaked in , he finally realized the pain and the amount of losing blood. Gohan's mind was numb shocked as his body was becoming numb as well. His knees failed to support his numb body anymore and Gohan fell on his knees then on his stomach. Gohan's vision was swirling and fading . His hearing was taunting him , for he almost thought he could hear Piccolo calling his name . Gohan wasn't sure about anything any more. It was all becoming a blur . His hearing was becoming harder to hear every passing moment as well as his eye sight. Finally blackness over consumed his mind and body as he drifted into the blackness that surrounded him blocking his sight , hearing, and feeling. 

Piccolo couldn't believe it , he called Gohan's name a couple of times to make sure his eyes and hearing wasn't messing with him. 17 took advantage of Piccolo's shock , and kicked Piccolo in the jaw and sent Piccolo spiraling across the valley. Piccolo couldn't find the strength to get on his feet. Gohan was laying there helpless as he was unconscious and bleeding badly. 17 and 18 smiled and left the Namek to find some way to get up and get Gohan help. 

As the twins were about to leave , they hear a voice yell , "NEO FLAMING TIGER CLAWS!" The twins turn only to see 10 fire power bombs engulf them both . Both of the twins scream in pain . They were sent to the ground . Smoke rising off their bodies and clothes. Scratches and bruises proved the attack powerful and painful . 18 and 17 slowly climbed to their feet . Pain was defiantly the reason why it was slow. 18 was enraged by all of her clothes were now tattered and her hair was messed up. She was very ticked off . What she didn't understand is how they managed to get the power to even scratch or get a bruise. Was it possible they found someone strong than themselves? Or someone who wants to die . 17 had become ticked as well . He was supposed to be the strongest there ever was. Now he was being pushed around like a rag doll. How could it be? How was it possible? 17 glanced up to see a 13 year old girl waiting in the sky with her hand's positions giving it away that SHE had been the one to blast them. The girl had black hair with silver and gold tips that was shoulder length. Her eyes were a deep purple and resembled a cat's eyes. [1] She was wearing a leather black coat with a red tank-top under , with black pants to match. She was wearing black boots to match her outfit [2]. 

Piccolo couldn't help but noticed a tail swaying back and forth behind her. 'Is she a Saiyan?' , Piccolo wondered. 'Wait , that's not a monkey tail , IT'S A CAT TAIL?!?!?!?!?!' Piccolo was totally shocked to this new discovery. How could she have a golden-blonde color tail with white tip on the end ? Where could she have gotten it from? It blew Piccolo's mind away at the thought of how , where , and why? The answers were very hard to understand the reasons why , but once given the answers from the horse's mouth it would be unbelievably easy to understand. 

While Piccolo seemed to be thinking , 17 and 18 had better ideas. They were going to get rid of this threat to their existence . If this girl had the will power to destroy them , she could very well be able to. But what if that was all she had? The twins weren't sure what to expect of her , but it will surely be a test for them. This will become quite the test for the twins as the new challenge has come to face them , but what about Son Gohan??? Will he be able to hold on the life long enough for help?

~~~Gohan's Dream.~~~

Gohan only saw void of darkness in every possible aspect that could be seen . He had no way of telling were he was headed or if there was even a way out of this mass of blackness. People had said , " If you see a bright light , don't walk that direction." But really , Gohan sure could use that light at least to see. Gohan was starting to wonder if he would ever get out of there. Was it possible? With what it seemed , it seemed impossible , with no help, not being able to see , you tend to think that way. All Gohan knew was that this blackness wasn't comforting to him. The way Gohan moved wasn't your everyday body movement , you couldn't feel , see , or really hear . For there was really nothing TO feel , see, or hear. It was like he was part spirit , and all he had to do was think , and it was done. No movement of the body was necessary. He seemed to float through the dark , it was like the sky , always seeming endless….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1,815 words everyone!!! Yay!!!! 

Chapter 1 had : 636

Chapter 2 had : 1,582

Chapter 3 had : 1,927

Chapter 4 had : 1,773

This chapter , Chapter 5 has : 1,844 words so far!!! Not even including anything after the number itself. ^______^

I'm slowly getting more words in each time. Like I said , I'm sorry for slow up-dates , I never mean it to be slow! Hontou . Also to make things worse , the last 2 , 3 , or 4 days , I have been without internet! AHHH!!!!!! *shudders* it's a scary thought I know!! ^____________________^ but boy , I hate my computer with out internet! You cant do ¾ the stuff normally when you HAVE internet. Well thank you for reading this ! Now on to the Review Café! 

Admiral2's Review Café ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DBZ Chick1 : ^____________________________________________^ *glompz* THANK YOU!!!! -____-; I'm sorry it wasn't a "real soon" up-date. Gomen . Forgive me. I have had some evil internet *cough* difficulties! *cough* But hey! I have more words in here right? ^-^ thanks again!!!! 

G-Man : HI! =^o^= (???) I STILL cant figure out what that smiley is supposed to be , but I think it's cool anyway! ^-^; *everyone falls anime style* Well like I said , sorry for the LONG & SLOWWWWWWWWW up-date! U have heard me say this 2 times already , but I'm going to say it again lol . I had some internet *cough* difficulties that the stupid CHARTER didn't fix till LATER like the next DAY!!! *mumbles something about how they are TOO slow & how it's not fair how I had cable , but not internet* Ne-wayz , I'm glad you love my story & I'll try to up-date again when I have free writing time! 

Evil school , homework , and DIFFICULTIES THAT DEALS WITH THE INTERNET!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits head on the wall repeatedly* I feel better now . ^____________________________________________________^ ne-wayz , pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls REVIEW! Tank u!!! ^__________________^ and yes … I mean TANK you! 

^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~

[1]: if anyone of you has watched beyblade and you like Rei then you know what I am talking about when I mean cat eyes. For those who DON'T , well this is how I can explain. … … the slits of the eye can go very narrow like a cat's eyes can & stuff in that way. 

[2]: now , the BOOT deal , well when in the Android Saga & 18's second new outfit , ( the second outfit she wore when she FIRST was seen , were they steal that pink van? Understand?) well those cowgirl looking boots are the same one the new girl has , except hers is black with the red straps things lol. ^___^

**** ~****

Hontou- it's the truth . Honestly.

Well review! ^-^ *falls to your feet and begs you to review*

Admiral2 2,352 words! Woah! 


	6. Friend or Foe? that is the question

Hey everyone! Long time no see! I am VERY sorry , I'm not one to update fast huh? Well I have my reasons. There has been a lot of birthdays that have had to go to. Gomen!!! Well I would like to thank my reviewers! I have a LONG time before this story will end. Reasons why you may ask? Well 2 reasons I can think of right now is :  
1} I cant seem to update fast &…(do to very busy month for me -__-; )   
2} there is a WHOLE lot of things that are supposed to happen that still haven't happened yet! Oh boy lol  
  
well here I go without Hiei Pandy yelling at me. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA , oh yah , where did I put him anyway?  
  
*in my closet* Hiei Pandy: WHY I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW U PUT ME IN HERE!!! HOW COULD YOU GO & DO SUCH A THING TO ME!!! *goes on & on*   
  
oh yah… I left him THERE *cough* on purpose *cough* , *whispers* but he doesn't have to KNOW about it *winks* well I should just leave him there! MUWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hiei Pandy : *from in the closet* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ , I DO own the new girl who is fighting the androids , doctor and nurse.   
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
[indicates I have a comment after this chapter]  
Gohan & Piccolo's mental conversations  
~*~*~*Change of scene*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last time:  
A new girl has come and now has the power to defeat the Androids? Maybe… you'll have to read it & find out!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gohan's body laid there unmoving. Any signs of hope for him were covered up . Without any movement , how was you to tell if he was alive or not? His stomach bleeding , eyes shut , these idea's were breaking Piccolo's last hope . It scared him like nothing else has. 'Will he make it?' ,and 'is he even alive?' , these replayed in his head nonstop . Piccolo every once in a while would take a glance at the new battle making him realize how much stronger the new girl was from the Androids. But what made Piccolo worry is that there is no guarantee she wont come after them next. Piccolo glanced back at Gohan hoping for the best .   
  
The girl was too good for the demons to possibly defeat and they knew it. Where did she come from? , was one interesting question. #18 noticed even Piccolo stared at the girl quizzically . That meant he was as clueless as to who and where this girl was and came from. While the mysteries bothered her , she still needed to focus on how to get away from this battle and spend some hiding time. They truly needed to wait for another time to finish her off or even fight her because 1st off , her clothes and hair was a mess , she was running low on attacks and tricks to use on this girl , and she knew if she could feel pain it was serious. But for her brother , he was not so intelligent when blinded to anger . He could feel pain just as well as she could , yet his anger shields him of his since of feeling and concentration on the options in front of him . He was one to take his anger out on one ,but be too worked up to think straight and use it for his advantage. When not used for the advantage , anger and fury becomes your enemy and makes you very worked up and you start to fall off concentration and get your but kicked.   
  
#18 smirked at the thought of 17 getting beaten up very bad by a girl. Yet it was happening now , which made it even more funny. Not but two hours ago was he not boasting? Was he not the one thinking that the battle they would fight would be a piece of cake? If he had not said it in words , his actions and emotions sure said so… or looks are VERY deceiving.   
  
17's silky black hair swayed with the breeze while he was panting. His tanned skin was now bruised and had scratches EVERY where. Blood and dust seem to claim his clothes while rips made the scene complete. He was mad , then turn to anger , followed by frustration. He gave his punches everything he had, yet they missed every time! She was too fast for him to hit!!! He became even more frustrated. , but he couldn't do anything about it.   
  
"I'll let you go if you give up now. You already know you two can't defeat me , and as long as I can dodge what little attacks you have left , it's worthless." the new comer retorted mockingly.   
  
"I WOULDN'T IF YOU-"   
  
"We'll go." 18 cut off her brother from making a huge mistake that would make her chance to freedom blow up in her face.  
  
"Why did you do that!!!!! We where going to win that fight until you opened your mouth!" 17 scolded , being VERY irritated with his sister's action.   
  
18 rolled her eyes and ignored the stupid comment . She knew better than he did. She could stay cool and collect unlike him. She took off for the blue heavens above her , followed by a reluctant twin brother.   
  
As the twins were no where to be seen the girl disappeared . Piccolo was surprised. 'Where did she go????' After that thought , she appeared right in front of the namek. Her shiny raven hair played with the wind. Her eyes were soft and gentle and skin was somewhat pale but smooth and soft as well. She bent down and looked at his injuries , "Are you ok? Because I have to get that boy some help before I can help you. It wont take me long though…" Her voice was caring and kind , not harsh or loud , but not quiet. It carried a gentle lace and was comforting . All she got was a grunt from the green man.   
  
After a little awkward silence Piccolo in his gruff voice said, "What are you waiting for? I'm Fine , go help the boy!" His sudden voiced comment startled the cat like girl. Then she smirked and replied , "I'm Dedra . Nice to meet you." She winked at Piccolo . As in doing that she lifted the teen boy up and disappeared .  
  
'Dedra huh?' Piccolo smirked , he felt at peace now , but the ease of knowing Gohan will live was another story. Terror still ran that department of his mind. Piccolo laid his back onto the rubble again and tried to rest the swore muscles that ached. His head throbbed and pounded him .   
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Dedra's speed was incredibly fast. It was amazing. As most Saiyan's speed was outrageously fast , her speed seem to out do them. Human's eyes couldn't keep up with a Saiyan's speed , as a Saiyan's eyes couldn't keep up with Dedra's speed.   
  
She sprinted holding the unconscious boy . Gohan's breath lessened more . He was becoming cold and starting to turn slight lighter shades of skin color. Dedra was aware of the dangers of his life. Every second counting on her speed and the distance she got in that amount of time.   
  
The raven hair girl's eyes darted up as she saw a huge white building with tons of levels and windows. The front doors side automatically when she stepped in front of them. She was a little amazed that they opened like that , but she remembered something more important needed attended to. She dashed into the emergency room . Doctors and nurses scattering here and there doing whatever needed .   
  
Finally a nurse and doctor noticed Dedra and Gohan through all the commotion . The doctor was tall , tan and dark brown hair. He was thick framed glasses with pure chocolate brown eyes hiding behind the glasses. He was okay looking as his perfect white teeth shined as he smiled. Dedra was a little annoyed at him . He just stood there showing off that smile and teeth while she was trying to get help .  
  
"Why are you smiling? I have an emergency and all you can do is STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE A MORON?!?!?!"   
  
The doctor was a little stunned by her sudden out burst but realized that it was somewhat true.   
  
"Nurse , take this boy into the surgery room and get it ready , I'll check his injuries." , the doctor said sternly with no room to argue.   
  
The nurse walked off to do what she was told . She had frizzy short blonde hair , her eyes were a deep pink . She wasn't your everyday model , for she wasn't thin and looked like she was in her upper 50's . [1) I am NOT describing a REAL person. !!! I made her up! So pls do not think I am making fun or picking on someone cause that is NOT the case. She's made up .]   
  
"Fine then , now that's going to be taken care of , what is your name ?" The doctors eyes and face showed curiosity . 'he is REALLY gonna get it . He needs to HELP this boy and he ISN'T!!!' Dedra was getting very mad.   
  
"Dedra , now get him some help! NOW!" , Dedra yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
The doctor had a scared look on his face . "YES MAM!" And with that he was gone.   
  
Dedra snickered at the way the doctor dashed like mad away from her pushing Gohan on a stretcher . While he dashed into the surgery room. She took a seat near the surgery room entrance. Her nerves where taking her imagination to the thought of what doctors really do to the people they work on. She shook this thought off. She couldn't help but be worried and nervous. She didn't want Gohan to die , [2] Hontou , she truly didn't. She also couldn't help but feel uncomfortable . Her tail was now tied around her waist to make it look like a furry belt. The chair she was sitting on was very hard. You would think , all the money this hospital uses on stuff that isn't needed , and yet they couldn't save a little bit of money for a more comfortable chairs. This was going to be a LONG wait…  
  
(it's about 5hours later) *Gohan's point of View*   
  
Blackness seem to rule my world as I continue to search for any sign of light that would represent my opportunity to wake from this endless black pit of a nightmare. This endless night that rules this realm for eternity . My mind wanders through the dark without knowing if there is a way out…  
  
I search and search for some sign of light but none is given. After what seems eternity , I see a distant light. It wasn't the kind of light that you see , it's more a hope . It seemed to surge through me. For the first time I can feel . I can hear more and more. Sounds flooding my ears and feeling surging through my body. Images start to fade into my sight as I make out some of those images .   
  
Finally , feeling that I could feel my eyes enough to try to open them in the physical way instead of the strange mental way in the black realm , I open my eyes.   
  
*End View*  
Gohan look upon the white room with a dazed look on his face. He couldn't believe he opened his eyes ! He had never appreciated his sight , hearing , and since of touch as much as now. After that black vortex of his mind , it was like everything took a minute to get used to. But this appreciation for feeling was taken back when Gohan felt knives in his stomach. He looked down and noticed he had gauze wrapped firmly around his stomach. He then realized that this wasn't his room and he was in a hospital. The pain in his stomach was over baring. He remembered the last thing he saw of the real physical world was that he was bleeding and it was day time.   
  
Gohan gazed out the window . The moon was beautiful. It was full and big. It's white light made the trees and grass seem mystical. A light breeze picked up rustling the summer green leaves of the trees. The sound of the rustling leaves was some how comforting to him. He looked at the corner of the room and noticed that girl who started fighting the Androids when he collapsed almost unconscious was slouched in the visitor chair. She was sleeping peacefully in the most uncomfortable chair and position . Her tail swayed every once in a while . For a second he thought he heard her purr , but he shook the thought away. He had a feeling they would become good friends…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Happy Halloween everyone!!! I really hoped you enjoyed it!! ^________________^ . Some major writer blocks & add a lot of homework & that's my excuse for not up-dating in forever!!!! But all ends well . 2,244 words this time & VERY good majority was the chapter! So I tried to make it up . ^______^ forgive me again for the never fast up-date , but I do remind you , I do not forget you all. You've been too kind to forget!   
  
Admiral2's Review Café^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
* Ayame Kenoshi: Thank you very much. it means a lot! Truly! Thank you for being so kind & reviewing this story for me. You're so kind ! Yah , the dream was kind of neat huh? ^__________________^   
  
* DBZ Chick1 : Thank you . I like a lot of death situations for my characters. I'm so.. Evil sometimes lol. *evil smirk*   
  
* G-Man: nope , not first , you're 3rd. Lol well anywayz yah no internet problems for this chapter! Yay! Well thanks again for your review.  
  
* cutiepie55 : thank you! ^_____________________^ Hehehe… Patricia is funny. ^-^ as long as me & Dedra don't try to kill each other , I think we'll be fine. Lol , well she would kick my but… *evil grin* but she forgot that I am the authoress! MUWAHAHAHA! Lol okay that was strange on my part. Lol thanks again!   
  
~*~  
[2]: Dedra still doesn't know Gohan's name just to let u know  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pls review ! I really appreciate your thoughts or comments of this! Flames are now accepted , but do give reason of WHY you would hate it. Thank you! ^-^  
  
  
  



	7. Piecing the Puzzle

Hey everyone! Long time no see & definitely long time in me writing. Sad thing is I have had exams , basketball in the way. I'm sorry though… that's no excuse… but I wouldn't lie to my faithful reviewers. Now also I had wrote a chapter & had a couple of paragraphs to go , & lost ALL of that chapter. It was awful . So I'm trying to bounce back & try to write this wonderful chapter 7 again. Lets just say I got really up-set and haven't been able to sit down and write this chapter because I would remember loosing the 1st time I wrote this chap. --; But I sat down and read ALL the reviews I've had… and I decided to give it a shot again. You guys have been the BEST! Now, let the fun begin!  
  
**Disclaimer : **I don't own… o'well… at least I can dream… right? Oo So… I own nothing but the character Dedra… and… well… that's it. --;  
  
Last Chapter :   
  
Gohan finally made it in time thanks to Dedra. But what race is Dedra from? Does anyone from the Z Gang know? And what happened to Videl???? Lets find out. Cause I'm making the majority of this up by the way. So here I go .   
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**Chapter Seven**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
The moon was at it's perigee to the earth. [**1**] The sky seemed to want to be kind do to all the chaos and worry being put on Piccolo , Gohan , and Dedra. So , the sky was as clear as it could possibly be. The dark midnight sky displayed more and more stars and the other natural wonders of the heavens. Clouds became more scarce as the night became later . The sky seemed endless and full of mystery and wonder as it continued to show it's finest in the might. The moon agreeing with the sky , showing all of it's beauty. It's snow like white colored surface showing every detail . It's light seemed to make everything it touched look pure, innocent, and bright. Dedra stared at the amazing view the display of the wonderful galaxy .   
  
Jet black eyes caught hold of a girl distancing herself from reality by looking to the heavens above that brought mystery to even greatest of minds. She seemed to be in a deep thought as the moon continued it's reign over the night . Lighting all , making the scene full of enchantment and mystical feeling making you believe it was part of a fairy-tale. The coal black eyes belonged to a certain alien . Strong as he was had been defeated earlier that day trying to defend what was all that they had to defend . They were defending what hope and pleasures of this planet held in store for the future. Even though it was uncertain at the moment , all would become clear … in time. But a certain alien that has been very important to Earth was usually patient , but this time there was no room for patience. This alien that had been through the thick and the then , the one that accepted humans , but they didn't accept him . He was none other than the one and only Namekian . [**2**] He was somewhat lonely … but he mustn't forget the one and only friend that he kept dear to him. Though he never would admit that to his friend , he knew it didn't need to be said because that ebony haired friend knew already . They were really close. The bond was tight , so tight no one else seemed to notice or see any signs of this best friend relationship between this alien and his friend. They were always there for each other no matter how bad a situation could get .   
  
Dedra could eyes on her , but knew that if it was anything dangerous she would know. Not saying that she enjoyed someone watching her in the shadows, but there really wasn't any need to scare them off. Well… not for now anyway. Her tail swayed slowly back and forth. She lightly started to tap her fingers on the soft dirt. She decided she had to see what was up.   
  
The eyes that had been watching Dedra widened when they saw her disappear. The figure looked around then to see where she went. Upon hearing a whistle the figure looked above them sitting in the branch above them was Dedra with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Well hello again.", Dedra greeted with a smile.  
  
The figure only grunted in response. He paused a moment, then looking at her , he questioned, "How did you know I was here?" He felt dumb for asking but she did have him puzzled.  
  
"I could since your presence the whole time, and before you ask… he's fine. The doctors did what they needed to and he's resting." Her eyes searching into his. After looking at each other for a moment she continued, "You never told me your name you know."  
  
The "shadowy" sighed and replied with his deep voice, "Piccolo."  
  
"Eh, so your name is Piccolo. Glad to meet you. I see that you are not from this planet, ne?"  
  
"No. I come from Namek."  
  
"Yes. I can tell, I'm not from here either."  
  
"Where are you from?", Piccolo couldn't believe he was talking to her. But if there was good time to find out where she was from , it would be now.   
  
"Well… I'm actually a Neocesion . [**3**] I realize from my elders' stories , our races hated each other. But don't worry, I don't hate you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Piccolo.", the raven haired girl replied with a smile. She seemed to be an innocent girl with a dangerous power to her.   
  
Dedra was very excited, her youthfulness showed just like Gohan's did at times, which caused the older Namek to smirk. She was Gohan's height and age. She could remember stories of the elders about wars the Namekians and Neocesions had. Many elders tried to tell her that she should feel hatred towards the Nameks for all they put them through. But … Dedra was always different. She couldn't feel hate towards people she never saw for herself , needless to say what they did. After a while the elders gave up thinking she was no more than a childish girl that wouldn't amount to a great warrior. Her culture ran on the hatred the elders would influence on the next generation. Causing the Neocesions to become a war like race, much like Saiyans.   
  
Although elders tried to implant these feelings of hate and decieve her through lies, Dedra came to learn that it didn't much matter, because in the end, her race was nearly wiped out by the age of eight.   
  
"Now I think of it, your tail resembles your race very well. Your tail isn't that of a Saiyan's that's for sure. Oh, by the way, Piccolo will do." , Piccolo said with a lace of friendliness he usually didn't bother to show. Then he looked at her and stated, "Now that I think about it, Gohan has a tail."  
  
The young Neocesion girl looked at him for a moment puzzled. Piccolo looked at her trying to figure out what had her so confused. Just like when a light bulb goes on, the Namekian realized she didn't know the name of the one she saved. "Gohan is the one you saved. He's half Saiyan and half human.", Piccolo replied quickly as he noticed Dedra's face dropping the quizzical look and now putting on a face of satisfaction.  
  
"I over heard him in his sleep…", she started to trail off as of thinking of a way to continue what she started. She looked up to see if the older one even gave her a look of interest in what she was going to reveal. He gave a quick nodd as to go on, so she continued, " he was talking about a someone by the name of Videl. It sounded like, from his dreams that is, that she was being taken away from something or someone."  
  
Dedra looked back at the ground , and took a deep breath , apon continuing this new information. While Piccolo's full attention was on her, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I found out, that what ever is left of my race is mostly greedy generals and military men who wish to gain more power. Of course in gaining more power means controlling and fighting, and usually in battles is none other than prisoners. Whether they were fighting or not even apart of the conflict. I believe if this girl has been taken, she would most likely been in one of their bases. Meaning I believe strongly that they would have done so in taking her prisoner."  
  
This information seemed to be clicking for Piccolo. The girl Videl… yes, that's it! That girl Videl, she was the one Gohan saved. And wasn't it #18 who mentioned **{{when 18 had the flash back, so naturally Piccolo read her mind . I'm lame but anyhow continue reading }}** a girl she wanted revenge on taken away? It all made since now! The puzzle was now starting to look like a picture.   
  
'If I remember correctly, 18 wanted revenge on Videl, the girl Gohan saved. And if that is true… then the girl that got taken away by the intruders was Videl… then maybe the people who took her are the same people Dedra was talking about!' , Piccolo pointed out mentally to himself.  
  
Dedra watched some birds hop around while Piccolo seemed to be figuring out some things and thinking. She waited patiently for him to say anything. Then she looked at him in the face when he said, " It all makes since. That girl Videl, she had to be the one taken by the group of aliens. And if that's soo…then the ones from your race would be the 'aliens' who took her away. I can't believe it's all starting to make since!"   
  
Dedra smiled gently as she replied, " I think you caught on to something.", she paused a moment before continuing, " you do realize we'll need to rescue her don't you?". The young one smirked as she knew the Namek didn't think a thing about it. Her eyes closed and after a moment her smile deepend when she heared a slight sigh from the taller alien.  
  
{{_**Meanwhile**_}}  
  
He laid there with many thoughts that needed to be answered . Questions like , " What alien race could have taken Videl?" , "Was that alien race strong?" , "Where's Piccolo ?" , and "Is Dedra really on our side?" . All had answers and people to answer them , but he was not with anyone to ask. He took one more sigh and closed his eyes to rest.

}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{  
  
Well I'll stop it there as I know you guys wanted a chapter up badly and plus it's getting late. ((I'm getting up at 5:30 in the morning and it's already 11:58 PM)) lol but it doesn't matter, I'll most likely go right back to sleep after I wake up at 5:30AM lol.   
  
[**1**] : a perigee is when the moon is closest to the earth, meaning it was a BIG full moon see what happens when I "actually" listen in science lol   
[**2**] : bare with me… dende isn't in this story so yah… he would technically be the only Namekian. --; another lame thing by me ; ah, well this is only how my story is turning out lol.  
[**3**]: yes, I came up with this… alien race on my own. They look pretty human to me, except the tail of course. Just like the Saiyans really.  
  
**DBZ Chick1 **: Sorry… this was defiantly not a quick up-date. I'm of course surprised you guys didn't form a mob and scare me into writing another chapter lol. Well I agree with you on that. I like to do the same exact things.  
  
**G-Man** : wow, breathtaking??? I didn't know it was that interesting. ;;; well now I feel real bad for not up-dating in forever. Gomen nasia . Hey don't thank me, I should be thanking my reviewers, you all got me going again. I don't think I would have ever continued this story at all if I hadn't have looked at the reviews for it today. So… thank YOU. v  
  
**crazy4fairies**: Ah well thank you! And I was about to say… well I thought your scenes from Dark Age were good! Well I'll stop writing replies till you catch up with the chapters. I have just realized you are a chapter behind. Gomen. I wished I realized that sooner. --;;; o'well, pls forgive me :)  
  
**Hazel-Beka**: awesome! I feel honored you reviewed my story. I just LOVE your stories!!! Peacebringer and In Kai's House are awesome!!! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my lil story. Ja ne!   
**  
Storm32**: Hi!!!! Thank you , thank you! Though I know if I wouldn't make you sit at the computer till you dropped some thing for a review , you'd be too lazy and wouldn't do it lol. Oh but that's ok. I already know what you think about it. hehehe now I know what your thinking… and um… yah. I would and did make you do that lol. Um… oops?? ---nervously laughs--- well… uh… u know… uh.. I gotta run… yah…run. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----runs for the hills---- 

Please Review! It would mean alot!   
  
Ja ne! (and sorry , but for some reason this wont accept astericks and stuff. So my smiley faces and stuff arent working! Ahhh!!!)


End file.
